evafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Amphetamine
thumb|374px|reines, synthetisches AmphetaminAmphetamin: alpha-Methylphenethylamin, oder auch Phenylisopropylamin Reines Amphetamin ist eine synthetisch hergestellte Substanz, die als Arzneimittel und Droge dient. In der Arznei wird es aufgrund seiner stimulierenden Wirkung gegen Narkolepsie und DHS verwendet. Somit ist es naheliegend das Amphetamin als Droge benutzt wird. Der unerlaubte Besitz von Amphetaminen ist in den allermeisten EU Ländern allerdings untersagt. Bei Amphetaminen handelt es sich um ein Sympathomimetikum. (Sympathomimetikum startet Angriff auf das Sympathikus-Nervensystem und erhöht Herzschlag und macht die Atemwege frei.) Amphetamine, sind vor allem in der Szene auch unter folgenden Bezeichnungen bekannt: Speed, Pep, Amphe, Crystal, AMP, Co-Pilot, bambinos, birds, black bomber, eye openers, hallo-wach, nuggets, peach, piggie, powder, sweets, ups and downs oder wake-ups. Dies bezeichnet Amphetamine in all seinen Verschiedenen "Konsumierungsformen" Somit sind "nuggets" Pillen und "powder" logischerweise ein Pulver. Eigenschaften *Molare Masse: 135,21 g/mol (Hatten wir grade in Chemie, jeder weiß was das ist.) *Aggregatzustand: flüssig *Dichte: 0,93g/cm^−3 (gibt an wie viel Gramm Masse pro cm^−3 vorhanden sind) *Schmelzpunkt: 27° Celsius *Siedepunkt: 200-205° Celsius *Summenformel: C9H13N *Löslichkeit: Löslichkeit in Wasser schlecht. Besser in Ethanol und Diethylether 'Entwicklung bis 1950' *18.01.1887: Lazar Edeleanu gelingt Erstsynthese.thumb|Lazar Edeleanu *1910: Ähnlichkeit mit Adrenalin entdeckt. *1927: Name „Amphetamine“ wird erfunden. *1932: Kommt als Inhalationsmittel auf den Markt gegen Asthma. *1937: Studenten entdecken „wach machende“ Wirkung. *1939: Amphetamin nun „Universalmedikament“ gegen alles. *1939-1945: Im 2.Weltkrieg als „Wachmacher“ verwendet. *1941: Wird in DE verboten und fällt unter das Betäubungsmittelgesetz. 'Entwicklung ab 1950' *1950: ca. 2 Mio. Süchtige allein in Japan. (jeder 40) *1959: erste illegale erzeugte Amphetamine. *1970: Verbot in den USA. *1970-heute: Amphetaminkonsum verbreitet sich immer weiter. Wird bis heute in Armeen zu Leistungssteigerung genutzt. synthetische Herstellung 1-Phenyl-2-propan (Phenylaceton) wird durch Kondensation mit Ammoniak zu Amphetaminen hergestellt. Anschließend findet noch eine Reduktion statt. Kondensation: Eine Kondensationsreaktion ist eine Reaktion, bei der sich zwei Moleküle unter Abspaltung eines einfachen Moleküls (meist Wasser, aber auch Ammoniak und andere sind möglich) miteinander verbinden. Reduktion: Die Reduktion ist eine Reaktionsart, bei der Elektronen auf ein Atom oder ein Molekül übertragen werden. Pro gewonnenes Kilogramm reines Amphetamin, entstehen bis zu 20 Liter Abfälle. Illegale Herstellung Bei der illegalen Herstellung (Synthese), wird das Amphetamin durch die Reduktion (Info: s.o.) von thumb|242px|illegale Amphetaminherstellungsvorrichtung! Phenylpropanolamin mit Iod und rotem Phosphor aus Phenylaceton hergestellt. Dieser sich kompliziert anhörende Vorgang konnte früher noch sehr leicht erlernt und angewendet werden. Die aufgeführten Stoffe waren leicht zu erhalten.Jedoch fokussierte sich das Rechtssystem in Deutschland und der Welt zunehmend auf die Stoffe und lies sie schließlich nur noch für Personen mit Lizenzen zugänglich. Somit gab es auch hohe Korruptionsfälle.Ausgewählte Personen (Chemiker etc.) konnten einen hohen Gewinn durch den illegalen Verkauf von solchen Stoffen erzielen. Heutige Herstellung Gegenwärtig ist die Herstellung von Amphetamin nach wie vor relativ gut durchführbar, verlangt allerdings Chemiekenntnisse und Laborausrüstungen, die für die meisten Benutzer zu umständlich und kraftraubend wären. Es hat sich deshalb in den letzten Jahren für einfache Undergroundlaboratorien bewährt, Ephedrin aus Heuschnupfenmitteln zu reduzieren, um Amphetamin herzustellen. Diese OTC-Methoden (Over-The-Counter, d. h. "über den Apotheken-Tresen" erhältliche Substanzen) verbreiten sich zunehmend, da Medikamente leichter und unauffälliger zu bekommen sind als Chemikalien. Wirkung und Vorkommen Die Wirkung von Amphetamin ist nicht unter berauschenden Reaktionen einzuordnen, wie Cannabis. Die Wirkung ist lediglich "aufputschend". Sie verleiht dem Probanden eine temporäre Verdrängung der Müdigkeit sowie eine erhöhte "Unternehmungslust". Man ist aufgestachelt, wie als hätte man extrem viel Kaffee konsumiert, oder stünde unter hohem Druck. Im Gehirn wird eine erhöhte Dosis Adrenalin, Dopamin sowie Noradrenalin ausgeschüttet. Man fühlt sich belebt und hat Tatendrang. thumb|324px|gutes Beispiel für einen Tunnelblick Somit ist auch verständlich, wieso Amphetamine im Krieg verwendet wurden. Es schaltete die für den Moment nicht überlebensnotwendigen Mechanismen ab (Hunger, Durst, Angst, Schmerz) und erhöhte die Konzentration. Dieses Konzept wird auch als "Fight-Fright-Flight" benannt. Zu deutsch: "Kämpen, Fürchten, Fliehen". Zudem erhöht sich der Blutdruck und der Kreislauf "fährt hoch". Die Bronchien erweitern sich, kurzum der Körper ist nun belastungsfähiger. Das Bewusstsein konzentriert sich (Bsp. Krieg) nur noch auf eine einzige Sache. Stichwort: Tunnelblick! Amphetamine sind somit eine ausgezeichnete "Kriegswaffe"! Außerdem werden Amphetamine auch zur Diät verwendet. Es sinkt das Schlafbedürfnis und lässt so mehr Zeit für körperliche Leistung zu. Der im Vordergrund stehende Grund ist jedoch das Amphetamine appetithemmend sind! Unter anderem kommt der Einsatz bei Schichtarbeitern, Fernfahrern und Partygängern aufgrund der Müdigkeitsverdrängenden Wirkung vor. Spätfolgen und gefährliche Nebenwirkungen Nach langer Amphetaminkonsumierung, treten Schlafstörungen immer häufiger auf. Man bekommt Depressionen und Wahnvorstellungen. Halluzinationen können auch auftreten. Man verliert schlicht den Hang zu realität und alles kommt einem unwirklich vor. So ist eine chronische Amphetamin-Psychose häufig und sehr schwer zu therapieren. Man hat bei langer und regelmäßiger Einnahme von Amphetaminen einen ständig schwankenden, hohen Blutdruck, welcher den Kreisläuf schädigt. Das Schwierige für den Konsumenten ist die Dauer und die Stärke des gekauften Amphetamins einzuschätzen. Vor allen Dingen ist die einnahme von "Straßenamphetaminen" besonders schwer einzuschätzen, da sie in der Regel mit Traubenzucker, Koffein oder sogar mit Ecstasy oder LSD gestreckt sind. So kann es sein, das sich eine Person schlechtes Speed kauft, erst nach hoher Dosis eine Wirkung vernimmt und beim nächsten Einkauf gutes Amphetamin kauft und sich völlig verkalkuliert. Konsumierungsmethoden 1.Spritzenform. (wird nur noch zu medizinischen Zwecken verwendet.) amphetamine_fullSize_1.2810715.1245847339.jpg|Amphetamine in Pillen Form a_base_02.jpg|Amphetamine in Pasten Form drug.jpg|Amphetamine in Pulverform Man verdünnt es mit einer Lösung und führt es in die Blutbahn ein. Diese Methode funktioniert am schnellsten, da sie ohne Hindernisse (Schleimhäute, Darmwände etc.) direkt in den Kreislauf eindringen kann. 2.Pillen, Tabletten. (auch unter illegalen, sowie unter medizinischen Konsumenten beliebt.) Oral einführen und herunterschlucken. Wird von Darm vollständig, aber ungleichmäßig aufgenommen und an die Blutbahn geleitet. 3.Pulver (Wird nur zu illegalen Zwecken verwendet) Meist verwendete Form der Konsumierung von Amphetaminen. Man kippt einen teil des weiß-gelblichen Pulvers auf eine möglichst glatte Oberfläche, (Plastik=EC-Karte/-/Glas=Handybildschirm) und zieht es mit einem klein zusammengerollten Geldschein gleichmäßig in beide Nasenlsöcher. Hierbei muss darauf geachtet werden, das der Geldschein besonders Sorgfältig gerollt ist, da sonst reste in den Zwischenräumen verbleiben. Das Amphetamin wird durch die Schleimhäute erfolgreich in den Kreislauf aufgenommen. Geldschein ist allerdings nicht zwingend Notwendig. Man kann es auch direkt durch die Nase aufnehmen. 4.Paste thumb|358px|So konsumiert man pulverförmiges Amphetamin in der Regel. Die Paste ist leicht feucht und klumpig und riecht nach verwesendem Fisch. Sie wird einfach gegessen, oder geraucht. Ein Zeichen von feuchter Paste ist, dass sie entweder grade frisch ist, oder gestreckt ist. Gestrecktes Amphetamin ist an seinem Geruch von einer geübten Nase leicht zuerkennen. Von daher ist der illegale Vertrieb von Paste nicht häufig! Personen die von Speed keine Ahnung haben, würden es auch nicht kaufen, da es nach verwesendem Fisch riecht. 5. Inhalation Hierbei wird das Amphetamin in eine dafür vorgesehende Pfeife gekippt und durch anbrennen, (ähnlich wie bei einer Tabak-Pfeife) gasförmig gemacht. Nun brauch es nur noch in die Bronchien inhaliert werden. (Bitte beachten Sie die extra beigefügte Diashow) Straßenpreise 1 Gramm "Speed" kostet auf der Straße ca. 10-20€! So kommt man bei 1 Kilogramm Amphetaminen (Bsp. 15€ thumb|346px|Hier zum Vergleich, 1 Gramm Speedpro Gramm) auf satte 15000€. Beachten sollte man aber, dass bei 1 Gramm gekauftem Speed, nur maximal in seltenen Fällen 30% Amphetamine enthalten sind. Also sind pro Gramm Speed lediglich maximal 0,3 reines Amphetamin enthalten. Also könnte ein Hersteller 1 Kilogramm Speed anstatt für 15000€, für ca. 50000€ oder mehr verkaufen. Natürlich verkauft jemand der in solchen Mengen produziert das Amphetamin nicht auf der Straße. Es wird an "Vertriebspartner" verkauft, die in der Regel das Amphetamin "pur" bekommen. Dort wird es dann erst gestreckt. Es ist das selbe Schema wie bei Kokain. Nur das Kokain pro gestrecktem Gramm ca. 50€ kostet. Ein Gramm Speed reicht für ca. 5-6 "ordentliche" Lines. (Line= Pep wird in einer Linie auf einem Flachen Untergrund bereitgelegt und anschließen in die Nase gezogen) Erfahrungsbericht Dieser Erfahrungsbericht wurde aus mehreren Erfahrungsberichten zusammen getragen! "Bin nun seit 1 Jahr abhängig. Es ist keine physische Abhängigkeit, sondern ähnlich wie bei Cannabis, eine psychische Abhängigkeit. Ich rate niemandem damit anzufangen, da ich nun seit geraumer Zeit den Absprung noch nicht geschafft habe. Das tolle an dem unschuldigen, weißen Pulver ist, dass man auf Knopfdruck wach ist und gute Laune hat. Davon los zu kommen, ist eine Hürde an sich. Ich merke ganz besonders, dass nach einnahme von gutem Speed mein Selbstbewusstsein immens ansteigt und das möchte ich nicht missen.thumb|356px|Schlafstörungen So werden natürliche, wichtige Abwehrfunktionen wie Angst unterdrückt. Man könnte sich mit jedem anlegen. Außerdem wird das Schlafbedürfnis stark unterdrückt. Ich habe teilweise 3 Nächte hintereinander nicht geschlafen. Habe mehrere Kreislaufzusammenbrüche erlebt. Bei sehr hohen Dosen, kann es auch sein das man sehr lange nicht mehr einschlafen kann. Der Tunnelblick wird unersträglich und man hat später Gedächnislücken. Wenn es vorkam das ich mich besonders lange wach halten musste und besonders viel Speed konsumierte, begann ich in allen möglichen Gegenständen Gesichter zu sehen. Im Spiegel stand plötzlich einer hinter mir, oder mein Handtuch lag auf dem Boden und beäugte mich. Verblüffend war die naturgetreue und wirkliche Mimik der Bilder. Sodass ich sie sogar während ich sie auf einer Leinwand sah abzeichnen konnte. So bekam ich auch sehr schnell Angstattacken und starke Depressionen. Ich traute mich lange Zeit nicht aus der Wohnung. Ich missachtete den Job und verlor ihn. Allerdings ist ein solcher Zustand nur mit äußerst gutem Speed zu erreichen. Zum Vergleich: 99,99% des Straßenspeeds besteht meist aus MAXIMAL 30% Amphetaminen und dem Rest aus Milchzucker, oder Koffein. Mittlerweile habe ich meine tägliche Dosis stark reduziert, doch den Absprung habe ich noch nicht geschafft." -Anonymus- Info: Halluzinationen sind keine natürlichen Wirkungen von Amphetaminen. Allerdings können in Sie in Verbindung mit akutem Schlafmangel, Depressionen und Angstzuständen Halluzinationen hervorrufen. körperliche Sympthome *Pupillen weiten sich *trockener Mund *Abschwellen der Schleimhäute *Weitung der Bronchien *Verengung der Gefäße *Erhöhter Herzschlag *Zittern *Augenzittern und Kieferzittern *erhöhter Schweißausstoß * (Hier: teilweise Übernahme durch Wikipedia, weil man es nicht anders formulieren kann.) psychische Sympthome *thumb|258px|panische Angstattacken, Paranoiaerhöhtes Selbstbewusstsein bis hin zur Euphorie *erhöhtes Konzentrationsvermögen *Fahrigkeit und Unruhe *erhöhte Risikobereitschaft *Nervosität *gesteigertes Mitteilungsbedürfnis und Redefluss (Laberflash) *Rush-Effekt, die Umgebung bewegt sich schneller *Größenwahn *Schlafstörung *Paranoia *(Hier: teilweise Übernahme durch Wikipedia, weil man es nicht anders formulieren kann.) Quellen http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amphetamin http://www.gifte.de/Drogen/amphetamin.htm http://ar2003.emcdda.europa.eu/de/page043-de.html http://www.suchtmittel.de/info/amphetamin/000292.php http://www.ciao.de/Drogen__Test_8630930 http://www.onmeda.de/ratgeber/drogen/ecstasy_amphetamine.html Kategorie:Drogen Kategorie:Amphetamine Kategorie:Rauschmittel Kategorie:Suchtmittel Kategorie:Rauschmittel Kategorie:lsd Kategorie:cannabis Kategorie:Rauschgift Kategorie:Betäubungsmittelgesetzt Kategorie:Gift Kategorie:Abhängigkeit Kategorie:Gefährlich Kategorie:Dosis Kategorie:Erfahrungsbericht Kategorie:Malde Kategorie:Malte Sander Kategorie:Symptome, Kategorie:Psilocybin Kategorie:Pilze Kategorie:Eva Kategorie:Biologische Drogen Kategorie:Biologie Kategorie:Chemische Drogen Kategorie:Synthese Kategorie:Speed Kategorie:Pep Kategorie:Amphe Kategorie:MDMA Kategorie:Pulver Kategorie:weiß